dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck (BMF) Greene is the protagonist of Dead Rising 2. He is a widower and the father of Katey Greene, who was bitten by her zombified mother in the Las Vegas outbreak. His first appearance was in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, a prologue to the sequel, as well as an introduction of Chuck and his daughter. He is an extremely resourceful mechanic, able to repair and construct anything he can imagine. Background Chuck Greene was in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter through a bite on the arm. It is understood that Chuck was able to vaccinate Katey before the infection spread, thus saving her, but instilling the burden of constant treatment as well. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Two years after the Willamette outbreak and three years before the Fortune City outbreak, Chuck and his daughter have escaped Las Vegas. They pull into a gas station in Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. While Chuck and Katey have a look around, their truck is stolen, as well as all of the Zombrex he was able to find. They find themselves stranded in an infected town, with no more Zombrex, and only 12 more hours until Katey will need more. Chuck realizes that Still Creek was a quarantine zone, but became overrun by the infected. He finds enough Zombrex during the short time they are there and he also repairs a dissembled bike, showing how skilled he is with his hands. At the last possible moment, Chuck and Katey escape Still Creek and the military on the repaired bike. Down the road, he finds his truck and retrieves his Ijiek jacket, his daughter's backpack, and all of the Zombrex. He also takes a photograph of Katey, which was hidden in the sun visor. After this, he continues towards Fortune City. Dead Rising 2 Three years have passed and Chuck has been competing in Terror Is Reality XVII: Payback for money and Zombrex. Since Case Zero his hair has not only grown, but his scar has become more subtle, confirming that a lot of time has passed. Also Katey only requires a dose of Zombrex every 24 hours, meaning that some progress has been made by Phenotrans, the drug's manufacturer. After a night of competition, an outbreak hits Fortune City and Chuck must find safety for his daughter. They find refuge in a bunker, but unfortunately there is no supply of Zombrex. Chuck must venture out into Fortune City in search of Zombrex that will keep Katey alive until rescue arrives, along with saving as much survivors as possible. Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck is set to fight side-by-side with returning protagonist Frank West, in an epilogue to Dead Rising 2. Trivia *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: **"The big difference about Frank West and Chuck is Frank was all about himself. He wanted to get the scoop and that was all he was after. In terms of Chuck, he has an infected daughter, Katey, and he has to clear his name because he’s being framed. It’s not just about himself, but its for someone else. That’s the biggest difference between those two characters and makes Chuck’s story a little more interesting."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). * "For someone on a strict schedule, Chuck sure does take his time about things. His attempt at sprinting from the ravenous hordes equates to more of a casual jog to safety. He's quite happy to spend ten seconds brutally dispatching one zombie, while fifteen more slaver at his heels. And most inexplicably of all, he's a vain man who every time he tries on some new clothes, stands there checking himself out as a zombie lumbers up and chows down on his neck. Considering how relaxed Chuck is, even whilst being eaten, it's hard to believe he's in a race against time!"Raze, Ashton.Dead Rising 2 video game review Dead Rising 2 doesn't offer much of a different experience from its predecessor, but it's still a fun - if flawed - zombie frolic writes Ashton Raze, Telegraph, (September 27, 2010). align=right } * Similar to the previous Frank West Cameo found in Left 4 Dead's "The Passing" downloadable content, Left 4 Dead hid a photo of Chuck in its September 2010 comic and a congratulations image in its blog post.Fahey, Mike. Left 4 Dead Loves Dead Rising, Kotaku, (September 2010). Images Notes See also External links